


Fooling Around

by totallynotfanfiction



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Harry and Eggsy fool around, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotfanfiction/pseuds/totallynotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry invites Eggsy down to have a little fun. Eggsy complies eagerly. Merlin is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling Around

The fact that Harry seemed so gentlemanly and proper was the exact reason why Eggsy knew not to trust every little word. Everyone else trusted him completely, knowing that Harry was a force to be reckoned with and an excellent judge of character who did everything in his power to protect his loved ones; Eggsy trusted him as well without a doubt, but he was also the closest to Harry, which meant he knew a different Galahad than everyone else did. There was his Galahad, all sweet with a bit of a puzzle and the most brilliant smile that loved so deeply; Merlin's Galahad, a best friend to keep close, test the boundaries with and drink scotch with; and Kingsman's Galahad, a sharp shooter that was skilled and brilliant, loyal and perfectly able in tight situations. And while Eggsy adored Harry, loved him dearly and wanted nothing more than to spend every waking moment he could with the man, he knew that there were times to blindly trust him and times to know when he could be playing his games.

This was one of the latter times mostly because Eggsy could hear the tiny difference in his voice when he spoke from the framed glasses and asked Eggsy to meet him down in Merlin's office. The tiny difference that likely not even Merlin could hear; it was like a ghost of a smile, a grain of excitement or mischief that disappeared just as it was noticed. And Harry would deny it, even as he smiled and did it again, and Eggsy learned that when that little grain in his voice came, something else would follow. Whether it was something exciting or troublesome was the puzzle.

Which was why Eggsy had enough good sense about him to ask, "what's the occasion?" He still began his way down to the secluded office room, knowing just how insatiable and persistent Harry could be if he tried hard enough. But Eggsy got no reply, just a chuckle that told very clearly of the smile behind it. "Prick," Eggsy muttered with affection.

"I've been called worse, darling," the sweet voice in his glasses reminded, ending the conversation with a tsk of his tongue.

Eggsy was head over heels in love with the man, and he couldn't help himself as he walked just a little faster.

The office was as clean and empty as Merlin always kept it, with the sole desk lined with newspapers and files and a couple of loose nuts and bolts, sometimes a gun or two, but the computer left pristine and untouched as though it were a lovely lady. The floors swept and perfectly clean with nothing but a file cabinet and a desk with an expensive office chair. And Harry stood in the centre of it expectantly when Eggsy strolled in.

"And Merlin is...?" Eggsy trailed off the moment Harry took his hand and pulled him close. He knew the answer. Not here, which was why they were. It was the only room without a camera or a two way mirror since Merlin himself was the one monitoring it all, secluded to the point that nobody came down here unless Merlin told them to. Harry had explained it the first time they fooled around in the room; it was like a broom closet but much more open and much more private. Only one person came down here, Harry's best friend, no less, and even then he was often busy with things like training new recruits or testing new gadgets and gizmos. Unless one of them was on a mission, Merlin was rarely down here.

Harry smiled and caught the other's chin with his calloused fingers, kissing from Eggsy's jaw line to just short of the soft lips as he hummed. But Eggsy was much more impatient than someone like Harry, and he was quick enough to steal himself a kiss before Harry moved on; Harry was too slow, sometimes, wanting to savour every little thing that Eggsy did, wanting to work Eggsy thoroughly until the boy was shivering and begging for him. Harry was just a tease and it was honestly. Simply. Frustrating. Harry shook his head at the kiss, and Eggsy huffed, his indignation showing through and quickly stealing another before Harry could catch him.

"Stop that," Harry chided as though the other was a child. "You can be more patient than that." A firm pat to Eggsy's lower back punctuated Harry's reprimanding, but Eggsy's sloppy smile confirmed that he would do nothing of the sort, especially since Harry was already starting to scold him.

"Sorry, guv," Eggsy half muttered, a little laugh showing through. "I have things to do, people to shoot. Patience ain't my friend."

"It certainly isn't. However, a gentleman is always patient, Eggsy, even in the most trying of situations. Shall we have a lesson?"

"Alright. Afterwards maybe you can take me out for a drink, yeah?"

"If we must," Harry all but sighed into the other's neck, one hand resting at the nape of honey brown hair and the other rubbing lazy circles into the finely tailored suit, just where the small of Eggsy's back resided. "Where shall we start then?" He loosened the fine, emerald tie that matched Eggsy's eyes nearly perfectly and undid the first button.  
Eggsy undid the second. "The lesson's patience, yeah, but we don't have the whole fucking week. At least be a little faster."

Harry clicked his tongue again before he slowly made his way to Eggsy's lips, savouring the gentleness as they slowly moved against one another with a certain care, a certain fervour that crept up on both of them until it became blind. There wasn't patience to be found when Eggsy grasped at the dark hair and the collared shirt, anything of Harry's to draw him closer. Where Harry stepped, Eggsy was sure to follow without question until the back of his thighs bumped into the desk. And just as Eggsy could feel warmth pooling, his face heating and his pants beginning to tighten, Harry pulled away. He seemed unfazed by the stop, but Eggsy was practically seething as he whined pitifully and yanked at the clothing, trying to get anything out of Harry. Even something little.

"Harry," he whispered under his breath. His tongue licked at his lips a bit as he stared. "What, are you expecting a 'please'? 'Cause I'll say whatever it takes to get to the good part."

"Please, don't."

Eggsy flinched at the Scottish accent, his embarrassment blossoming all over his face as he tried to hide it in Harry's suit jacket. Frankly, he was just glad that Merlin caught them like this rather than them pantsless, Eggsy bent over the desk with Harry over him. Harry stood straight, forcing Eggsy up as well; while Harry thumbed the corners of his lips, the other averted his eyes as though Merlin was Medusa and his gaze would finish him.

"Sorry about that," Harry said conversationally, smirking a tad when Merlin sighed into his clipboard. "Only room without prying eyes. Perhaps we'll have to settle for a dressing room in the tailor's shop now, won't we?"

Merlin glanced at him. Harry had a way with getting away with things, especially when those things included Merlin. "You two were... Harry, you do know that my computer has a camera on it, yeah?"

Eggsy squeaked. Definitely couldn't look at Merlin now.

"Just... Stay out of my office. Christ, now I'm going to have to bleach everything."

Harry gave a small smile and led Eggsy out. "Sorry, Merlin," Eggsy muttered as he passed; he looked like a guilty puppy.

Merlin smiled at that. At least the boy had manners.


End file.
